Almost Perfect
by Buffybot
Summary: A short story detailing what goes on with Ron & Hermione and Harry & Ginny in the hours following the final battle.  Will be told in 3 chapters. Warning: Contains Deathly Hallows spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry had never thought it possible for Hogwarts to feel eerie yet strangely comforting at the same time. Eerie, because of all the evidence of battle damage lining the corridors, including walls and staircases that had been blasted away altogether. If he looked hard enough among the strewn about suits of armor and rubble he could see blood, most of it dry and maroon coloured as the final battle had ended hours earlier.

Yet, even with all the evidence of the casualties and atrocities that had occurred that day, Hogwarts still remained very much intact. It stood as a symbol of the wizarding world's last stand and eventual triumph over evil.

As he trudged up another set of stairs, he felt his mounting exhaustion with every step. Even as exhausted as he was, he didn't want to sleep – he couldn't sleep. He was still absorbing everything that had taken place in the last several hours, though it felt like several days had past. He had only told Ron and Hermione about his conversation with Dumbledore and the place he had been. He wasn't sure what they would think, but was relieved when they had believed him. Hermione, obviously, was looking for some sort of scientific explanation for it and Harry could tell she was frustrated with her inability to come up with a proper answer.

He approached the hospital wing where those with minor injuries were being kept. The most critically wounded were being looked after in the Great Hall in order to avoid moving them too much. St. Mungo's was not yet a safe place. There was no telling how many of Voldemort's followers still remained having been placed there by the former Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse. Madam Pomfrey was doing her best to treat the wounded herself, with as much assistance as she could get from able witches and wizards around her, many of whom had no previous healing experience.

From the doorway he could see most of the beds were empty, and those that were full contained sleeping witches or wizards, some more heavily bandaged than others. The two people he was looking for were easy to spot because they were the only ones awake in the room. He took a step into the room but stopped when he heard that all-too familiar tone in their voices.

"Ron, I'm fine," Hermione said in a patient voice from where she sat on one of the beds.

Ron stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest. "If you were fine I don't think Madam Pomfrey would have spent so much time examining you."

"She was just being thorough. She knows that I was under the Cruciatus curse for an extended period of time."

Ron looked away from her, his jaw clenched and Harry knew what was going through his mind because he was thinking the same thing. Hermione had been tortured and they had been powerless to stop it until Pettigrew had shown a moment of weakness that allowed them to escape.

Hermione stood up, forcing Ron to look at her. "I'm fine, really," she said in a soft voice.

At this point, Harry was no longer worried about walking in on another one of their ear-splitting rows. The air had changed between them and Harry was more concerned – and embarrassed – about interrupting them. They stood close together now and Hermione was lightly stroking Ron's cheek. Harry felt like he was witnessing something very intimate that he had no right to see.

He was trying to sneak out of there without being seen but Ron caught sight of him before he could take more than a step. Hermione turned as well to see what had caught Ron's attention.

"Harry, you look dreadful," said Hermione, taking in the sight of his torn and blood-stained clothes.

"Sorry, mate, I think I've been a bad influence on her," said Ron, grinning.

Hermione ignored him. "Has Madam Pomfrey looked at you yet?"

"She has other patients who need her. I'm not going to bother her with some bumps and bruises." Before Hermione could continue pestering him, he said, "are you all right?"

"Of course, I'm fine."

Harry looked passed her over to Ron, who merely shrugged his shoulders. He still wasn't convinced that she was fine but was willing to let it go for the moment.

Harry cleared his throat nervously then, getting both of their attention. "Look, I know I've told you what happened with the Pensieve and everything else, but I haven't had a chance to tell you – to say – " Harry cut himself off. Really, what words could he say that would convey everything he felt at the sacrifices they had made for him? That without their friendship and loyalty he never would have made it through these last seven years. No matter how hard he had tried to push them away over the years they had never left his side. They were his family in every way that counted.

Hermione, as perceptive as ever, knew what he was getting at but stayed quiet so he could have a chance to speak.

"What you've done for me – what you've sacrificed – " this time he stopped because he could hear himself choking up. He tried swallowing a few times to rid himself of the lump in this throat but it did little to help. _Dammit_, he swore to himself when he felt the first sting of tears on his face. He turned away from his friends and wiped at his eyes.

He felt Hermione's hand on his face and though he did not want to look at her, he felt compelled to do so.

She smiled up at him. "Harry, you don't have to say anything. _We _know." She kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and returned the embrace just as fiercely.

When Hermione finally released her hold on him, Ron looked at him, eyebrow raised, and said, "we don't have to do that too, do we?"

"No," Harry replied, finding himself smiling for the first time since defeating Voldemort.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, but was smiling all the same. "Honestly, you two are willing to die for each other but a little physical touching you're afraid of."

"Let's just get it over with before she nags us to death about it," Ron said to Harry. Hermione elbowed him affectionately in the ribs.

Though their embrace ended much more quickly than his with Hermione, it was still filled with the same raw emotion and fierceness.

"Oh, you're in here," came Luna's dreamy voice as she entered the Hospital Wing. "They've set up tables in the classrooms nearest the Great Hall. The house elves are putting food together for everyone."

Harry only barely heard what she said. He was focused on the other person who had come in with her. He had really only had a chance to speak to Ginny in passing and long enough to know that she was all right. There were always so many people around and Harry had been giving a respectful distance to her and the rest of the Weasley's so they could grieve over the loss of Fred. Despite how long he had waited to be alone with her, it didn't feel right to pull her away from her family for his own selfish reasons.

"We'll bring you something back to the common room, Harry," Hermione said in a knowing voice.

"Why? The poor bloke's probably starving –"

Hermione cut Ron off with a look before leading him out of the hospital wing and taking Luna with them.

Now the prospect of being alone with Ginny for the first time since his birthday seemed extremely daunting to Harry. Despite his ending their relationship, she had made her feelings for him quite clear that day.

"How are you?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the most insensitive thing he could have said to her. _Her brother just died, you daft idiot. How do you think she's doing?_

"I'm all right," she responded, flashing him a smile. "I might actually be better than you," she finished, taking in his appearance.

"Nothing a shower and a few quick healing spells couldn't fix." He brushed aside her concern, not feeling like he deserved it. "You should be with your family."

"I was with them. Now I need to be with you."

Harry stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. In fact, he was at a complete loss for what to say to her.

"This is really awkward, isn't it? I didn't think it would be."

Harry had to agree. This wasn't the sort of reunion he had envisioned. Perhaps he had been delusional to think they could just skip everything and get to the part where Ginny would throw her arms around him and exclaim how happy she was that he was alive.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" He asked her suddenly and Ginny nodded.

Without even thinking about it, Harry took hold of one of her hands and together they left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

With the castle so full of survivors, Harry knew there were few places where they would find privacy. He and Ginny seemed to silently agree on the Room of Requirement as their intended destination.

Once inside, the room that appeared to them greatly resembled that of the Gryffindor common room. It was then Harry realized that despite the mission Dumbledore had given him, he sorely missed not coming back to Hogwarts for his final year.

Ginny squeezed his hand, saying, "I think we made it easier on the room by thinking the same thing."

Harry regarded her closely, no more sure of what to say now than he had been back in the Hospital Wing. It seemed rather pathetic to tell her he had been watching her with the Marauder's Map during those months they had been apart. Or that when he had gone to the Lovegood's over the Christmas holidays how much self-control it had taken not to wonder over to The Burrow and see her even if it meant she couldn't see him.

Ginny released his hand, her eyes locking on his. "Harry, there's some things I need to say and I need you to let me say them without interrupting, all right?"

Not sure what he was in for, Harry simply nodded.

"I've had a lot of time to think since you left last summer. For a long time I was angry that you left me behind, but at the same time I understood why it had to be Ron and Hermione that went with you. Mostly I was angry because you're too damn noble for your own good. My family was considered blood traitors and just because you and I were no longer together didn't mean I'd be any safer." Ginny paused before continuing. "I just need you to know that there was no one else while you were gone. I meant that birthday gift I gave you."

At that moment, Harry's previous inability to act or say anything disappeared. Acting on instinct, he brought his lips against Ginny's, feeling her momentarily stiffen in surprise before lacing her fingers behind his neck, pulling him closer. It was the same, yet different from the kiss they had shared at The Burrow. It had a measure of desperation to it after being apart for so long, but it was missing that nagging doubt that it could be their last. It was a kiss filled with hope at the possibilities that lay ahead of them. The intensity and raw emotion of it was almost too much for Harry to bear.

He broke the kiss first, hearing Ginny's ragged breathing mirroring his own. They were still very close, so close that all he had to do was tilt his head slightly and Ginny's lips would be on his again.

Still slightly breathless, Ginny said, "so I take it this means you didn't meet up with some Veela or other bird while you were away?"

Harry's penetrating gaze was all the answer Ginny needed as he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry awoke early the next morning, hungry and unable to remember the last time he had eaten.

As he neared the Great Hall, he passed by Ministry officials levitating out bodies with white sheets draped over them. He refused to look away. Those who had fallen had given their lives because they believed not only in him, but in a free wizarding world where blood heritage didn't matter.

He continued on passed the Great Hall to the section of classrooms that had been converted into makeshift dining halls. He looked into one room that was nearly empty and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting alone at a table. He tried to ignore the eyes in the room that followed him as he went to join his friends.

He had been doing his best to shrug off or politely appreciate the gratitude he was getting from everyone. Since Hogwarts was acting as a sanctuary of sorts many who had participated in the final battle had yet to return home, while some had no homes to return to. That meant every time he turned a corner there was someone looking to thank him. It was getting to be a bit much. He didn't feel noble or brave. He had just been doing what he believed was right – the same as anyone else who had fought against Voldemort and his army.

"You look well rested, Harry," Hermione observed.

"Er, thanks," he said, helping himself to a piece of toast.

Ron regarded him carefully. "You didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower last night." Harry's appetite disappeared as he quickly realized where this conversation was heading.

"So you were with Ginny?"

"Yes."

Harry spared a quick glance at Hermione, who was looking worried, as if she were afraid Ron might jump across the table and hit him.

"You're back together then, are you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"_You think so_? You spent the whole bloody night with my sister and that's all the answer you've got?"

"It's complicated, Ron."

"It didn't seem all that complicated when I caught the two of you snogging in her bedroom last summer. And that was after you broke up with her," said Ron harshly.

"And I told you I would stay away from her after that – and I did. But things are different now."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "But if you're just messing her around…"

He let the unfinished sentence hang in the air between them, but the implication of those unspoken words were very clear to Harry.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry announced, pushing back from the table.

"You haven't even finished your breakfast," Hermione said to him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said and left the room.

* * *

Harry knew how bad the battle damage would be when he stepped out onto the Hogwarts grounds. But there was a difference between knowing and actual seeing the carnage first hand. If anything, the damage to the inside of Hogwarts should have prepared Harry for what he was seeing. The ground surrounding the castle was littered with rubble and debris. He couldn't escape the morbid thought of how many bodies might still be buried under it.

It didn't matter how far he walked, the devastation to the school followed him wherever he went. Hogwarts would always be home to Harry and it made him sick to his stomach to see it in such a state. He supposed he should be grateful the damage wasn't worse.

His confrontation with Ron concerning his involvement with Ginny was still fresh in Harry's mind. He was angry that Ron didn't trust him with Ginny, but given the way he had broken her heart last year by ending things, he couldn't really blame him. Ginny had seemed to take it well at the time because she knew why he was doing it, but judging by Ron's words to him last summer he had hurt her deeply. At least now he hoped to be able to make up for all that.

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of debris rustling. Without conscious thought, he drew his wand, aiming at the direction the noise was emanating from. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw a familiar face emerge from behind a collapsed wall.

"Oh, it's you, Harry." Like Harry, Neville had his own wand drawn but lowered it almost immediately. "I thought I heard someone else out here."

"I just needed some air."

"Same here. It's a bit crowded in there if you ask me."

At this, Harry found it very hard not to grin. Neville had developed his own fan following as word spread regarding his slaying of Nagini. It was well deserved in Harry's opinion. It was about time people came to know him as Harry did: a true friend and Gryffindor, whose bravery made the defeat of Voldemort possible.

Neville gestured to the wreckage around them. "McGonagall's already planning the repairs with the other teachers. She's convinced the school will be ready for September first."

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that McGonagall would do everything in her power to make sure Hogwarts reopened on time. He wondered if she would take over as head of the school. He didn't think there was anyone else more deserving of the position.

"They're going to hold the memorial service on the other side of the castle," Neville informed him. "The damage isn't as bad over there."

"That's hard to believe."

"I know it's none of my business, Harry, but have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"In all honesty, Neville, I'm having trouble thinking passed the next few minutes," Harry admitted. "I really don't have any plans. What about you?"

"Well, Gran's gone home to help the neighbours fix up their houses that were damaged during Death Eater attacks. I told her I wanted to stay here and help with the rebuilding. I feel like it's something I have to do. After that, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. It's not as if I have many options since I haven't taken the NEWTs. A lot of students went home or into hiding so not many received a proper education this year. Not sure what McGonagall's going to do about that." Neville gazed at a section of the castle that had been destroyed near the main doors before turning back to Harry. "I'm sorry about Professor Lupin, Harry. I remember from third year how close you were to him."

Harry's voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Thanks, Neville."

They didn't speak another word after that, both preferring to be lost in their own thoughts as they surveyed the wreckage around them.

* * *

"What?" Ron snapped, growing annoyed with the pointed looks Hermione kept giving him.

They were just leaving the classroom they'd had breakfast in.

"I just think you should cut Harry some slack where Ginny is concerned. I know she's your sister, but you must be able to tell that he really cares about her."

Ron came to a halt. "I know he's mad about Ginny, but you weren't there to see how torn up she was when he ended it. Oh, she put on a pretty good show for Harry but once we got to The Burrow she was a right mess. Look, all I'm saying is if Harry doesn't know what he wants, he should stay away from her. Ginny doesn't need to go through all that again. Can we change the subject? I've had enough of thinking about Harry with my sister."

"I'm going to wait a bit before bringing my parents back from Australia and fixing their memories." It was the safest topic Hermione could think of. Harry and Ginny had become off-limits just the same as Fred. She had tried several times to get him to talk about his brother's death, but he had refused her attempts. "Voldemort may be gone, but it's not exactly safe out there, is it? It could take the Ministry months to capture the remaining Death Eaters and Snatchers. Of course, it's possible that some will avoid capture entirely by going into hiding or moving abroad.

"There's a cheerful thought," remarked Ron sarcastically. Then he remembered how long she had been away from her parents and that _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ mentioned to always be supportive no matter what, so he added, "well, for once there's a bloke in charge of the Ministry who knows what he's doing. Kingsley will have the wizarding world back to normal in no time." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze as if to emphasize his words.

After several moments he was wondering if that had been the right thing to do because she was staring at him again. "What?"

She gave a sort of shrug. "We haven't really talked about this – about _us_."

"I know I can be rather daft but I thought it was pretty obvious."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? Explain it to me then."

Ron sighed. No matter how many times he read that bloody book he would never really understand the female mind. "Well, we're together, aren't we? I really didn't think we needed to make it so official. After all, I've taken you to exotic places like the Forest of Dean and the Chamber of Secrets, but apparently that's not good enough for you."

"You're a real charmer, Ron."

"So would telling my family make it official? I just thought I was sparing you from my brothers who you know are going take the mickey out of you. Not to mention mum will be fussing over you and probably won't give us a moment's peace. Remember last summer? If you think she did her best keeping you, me, and Harry apart it will be nothing compared to what our lives will be like if she knows we're together."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not! You know what she's like. With the exception of Bill, why do you think none of my brothers ever brought their girlfriend's home?"

At this point Hermione was finding it very difficult not to laugh. "Ron, it's all right. We don't have to tell your family anything." _I'm sure they'll figure it out for themselves_. "I wasn't actually referring to them. I just needed to know that this is what you want. That – there's no one else," she finished, stumbling over her words.

"Honestly, Hermione," he said, mimicking the tone she had used on him many times throughout the years, "for a highly intelligent witch such as yourself you can be quite daft. Besides, when would I have had the time go around snogging somebody else?"

"You did have five older brothers while you were growing up at The Burrow. I'm sure they've taught you a few things," she said wickedly.

Ron snorted. "If they had taught me anything useful I wouldn't have been in that god-awful mess with Lavender in sixth year."

Hermione cringed at the mention of that. That little fiasco had almost destroyed their friendship. Looking back on it now, she knew she was as much to blame for the state of things between them as Ron had been. Merlin, she really had gone completely mental that year. They had certainly come a long way since then.

"I'm being serious now," he said taking both her hands in his. "I'm really not good at this sort of thing, which is probably why I'm an insensitive prat most of the time, but I didn't think we needed to talk about anything because I already knew this is what I wanted."

"Ron, that's – " She couldn't get the words out. He had changed so much from the tactless git she had met in first year and the first boy to ever make her cry: _She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends_.

"It's all right. I don't expect I'll leave you speechless too often," he said, flashing her a grin.

In a heartbeat, the moment between them was ruined as the Hogwarts Matron came rushing toward them. "Miss Granger, I could use your help in the Great Hall if you're feeling up to it. I wouldn't ask except your Healing spells are quite a bit more sophisticated then most of the lot I have helping me."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be right there," was Hermione's response.

"What does she mean 'if you're feeling up to it'?" Ron asked as Madam Pomfrey was already hurrying away from them.

"It's nothing," Hermione said dismissively.

"Hermione – "

"We'll talk later, all right?" Then she surprised them both by giving him a quick kiss.

Any other protests or demanding questions were purged from Ron's mind as Hermione turned away from him with a blush and disappeared down the corridor. He was sure his own face was quite red as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Ron walked through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, the one thing that struck him was not that it was half full of people who had elected to stay at Hogwarts to aid with the rebuilding process, but rather that a good number of them belonged to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The password would be reset in September – if that was when the school opened again – but until then, the three houses seemed to gather and mingle in each of their respective common rooms. The Slytherins were nowhere to be found inside Hogwarts, and after the way they had been prepared to turn Harry over to Voldemort it was good riddance to the lot in Ron's opinion. Maybe none of them would elect to come back when the school re-opened.

He had not seen Hermione since early that morning, nor Harry, so it wasn't all that surprising he had not seen his sister either. A slight nagging guilt had followed Ron around all day concerning his attitude toward Harry at breakfast. Harry was probably the best bloke Ginny could end up with, but she was still his little sister and it was his job to look out for her. Maybe he'd try and patch things up with Harry if he returned to Gryffindor Tower. At that thought he felt rather ill because if Harry didn't show up it meant he was spending another night with Ginny.

Fortunately, the Patil twins provided him with a much-needed distraction then. They came bounding down the staircase leading from the girls' dormitories and headed in his direction.

"You better go upstairs," Parvati said to him. "Hermione looks dreadful."

"She wouldn't let us get Madam Pomfrey, so we came looking for you and Harry," Padma added.

Ron sprang into action, hurrying toward the staircase they had just come from. "What's wrong with her?"

"She wouldn't tell us but I think she's in pain," Parvati told him.

Ron swore when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He couldn't go up to girl dormitories.

"You can go up there," said Pavarti, as if reading his mind. "Seamus said McGonagall removed the spell before Christmas in case something happened and the boys needed to get up there."

If Ron had not been so preoccupied with Hermione, he would have cracked a joke about McGonagall putting too much faith in the Gryffindor boys using the staircase strictly for emergency purposes.

He tore up the stairs, leaving the Patil Twins in the common room. He hadn't bothered to ask which dormitory she would be in, but assumed it would be the one meant for seventh years. He found her sitting on one of the beds, grabbing her sides.

He rushed toward her, saying, "you can yell at me later but we're going to see Madam Pomfrey. _Now_."

Hermione's stubbornness won out over her pain. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. I took a potion Madam Pomfrey gave me."

Ron was extremely close to picking her up and carrying her to the Hogwarts Matron himself. He had always known her stubbornness rivaled his own, but this was bordering on madness.

"I'm already feeling better," she told him.

He was forced to admit that she was right. He could already see signs of improvement. She had colour back in her face and was no longer gripping her sides.

"What's going on?" There was definitely something wrong with her.

"I overdid it," she responded in a low voice. "Madam Pomfrey told me this might happen. I also went to the library and did some research on my own. The Cruciatus Curse has been known to affect the victim's ability to use magic. Sometimes I'm fine and there are other times it's painful to cast a spell. The effects are only temporary though."

"How temporary are we talking?"

Hermione shrugged. "It varies for each individual. I wasn't under it for that long and it's been weeks since it happened. The pain isn't that bad anymore, really. It's only bothering me now because I spent all day performing Healing spells."

Ron was livid. "If Madam Pomfrey knew you were in pain, she had no right to ask for your help."

"I lied to her about it, but I don't think she quite believed me because she gave me this potion to control the pain."

"You didn't just lie to her. You lied to me and Harry. You should have said something. We never would have let you come to Gringotts with us or back to Hogwarts – "

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything," she cut him off. "I didn't need the two of you protecting me. I was handling it, and it's not as if the pain is there every time I use magic. It comes and goes."

"The way you're pushing yourself the damage is likely to be permanent."

"Ron, I don't want to row about this."

"Well, neither do I! But you're too damn stubborn for your own good!" He had taken to pacing in front of her. It had given him something else to focus on besides his explosive temper that kept threatening to erupt.

"I'll be more careful," she promised. "I'll respect my limitations."

"Good," Ron said, nodding in approval.

"Ron, please stop pacing."

He stopped but he didn't sit down. Ron didn't feel calm enough for that just yet.

Hermione went to stand but her legs were a bit shaky so he reached out a hand to steady her. That hand ended up on her waist and stayed there even after she no longer needed his assistance.

"You're still angry." This close to him she could make out the fury in his blue eyes.

"I think you'd be the same way if our positions were reversed."

"I'm sorry."

He was about to retort his doubt regarding that apology, but he would have been a fool not to notice the change in her features as she spoke. Her words were sincere, which made it that much harder to maintain his anger.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" He asked her.

When she nodded he wondered if she was doing it because she was exhausted or to appease him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he had turned to leave the dormitory.

"You want me to stay?" He cringed at the unsteadiness of his voice.

Hermione hesitated only for a moment, before saying, "yes."

After facing down Death Eaters and conquering his worst fears and insecurities by destroying Salazar Slytherin's locket, Ron didn't know why he was so nervous. To calm his nerves he reminded himself that this was just Hermione – his best friend for seven years and probably would have been a lot more sooner if he hadn't been an arse about his feelings for so long. But now, with the war over, they could finally be selfish and focus on their relationship.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that as tired as she was, sleep just wasn't an option. That might have had something to do with the person lying next to her. She felt the mattress shift and knew Ron had turned over onto his back. She was so used to the silence that his voice startled her.

"You're not asleep."

"I'm exhausted but I don't feel like sleeping." She didn't know if that made any sense or not.

Without warning, Ron started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking what McGonagall would say if she knew Hermione Granger had a boy in her bed with the curtains drawn and a barrier cast so no one can open them. I think she'd take about a thousand points from Gryffindor, don't you?" He said between bouts of laughter.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not that funny." But as she said it she was laughing too.

"Imagine the scandal if we were still in school and Lavender and Parvati found out. They'd have you labeled as a scarlet woman in no time."

She picked up the pillow she was lying on and smacked him in the stomach with it. "If I had known you'd be this much trouble, I wouldn't have bothered asking you to stay."

"You don't mean that." He was absently running his fingers through her hair.

No, she didn't. In fact, she wished she'd had the nerve last night to ask him to stay with her. But there had been too many people around and they had parted ways in the common room.

Before she knew what was happening, Ron was kissing her, and not in the frantic _we-might-die_ sort of way like when she had jumped into his arms the night of the final battle. No, this was filled with the passion of living with denial and pent up feelings for so many years. The kiss progressed and soon her tongue mingled with Ron's, who shifted his weight so that he was on top of her now.

He stopped and stared down at her. "Is this all right?" His tone was unsure, as if he didn't know if she wanted him to continue.

Hermione caressed his face to show him that it was. She initiated the kiss this time, amused to feel Ron's surprise at her forwardness.

Without warning, Ron was moving his lips away from her mouth and took his time kissing his way down her neck. Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, feeling her breathing quicken. The part of her brain that was still functioning told her this was happening too fast, but for once in her life she was past thinking logically or rationally. They had put this off for so long – had denied their feelings for so many years that this felt long overdue.

* * *

For the memorial service, Harry had gone to sit in one of the last rows, but Mrs. Weasley would have none of that. _You're a part of this family, Harry_, she had said. _You'll sit with us_. So he had sat beside Ginny and Hermione with the rest of the Weasley family.

Ron had glanced over at him during the service while he'd had his arm around Ginny. Though no words were spoken the look that passed between them was one that Harry interpreted to mean all was right between them again.

It wasn't until the memorial service that Harry felt the full weight of the final battle and those who had given their lives in the fight against evil. The deaths of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred had finally set in. They were gone and he was left with a feeling of emptiness he didn't think would ever go away.

Not long after the service ended, he had distanced himself from the others and disappeared under his invisibility cloak. It had become like an extension of himself over the last year and he was still under the habit of carrying it with him everywhere. He felt cowardly for leaving, but needed to get away. The emotions stirring inside of him were threatening to break loose and he didn't want to be around a crowd when that happened.

Later on he would return to the Room of Requirement, and if he had really wanted to be alone he wouldn't have gone there. They had spent the last two nights there, so it wasn't altogether surprising to find Ginny sitting on the oversized sofa in front of a roaring fire.

Ginny didn't say anything as she crossed the room and put her arms around him. That was when Harry broke down completely. He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you," he croaked, burying his face in her hair.

"I've had almost seventeen years of comforting. It's your turn."

When her grip on him eventually slackened, he took a few steps away in an attempt to get his emotions under wraps.

"Mum was looking for you," Ginny said once he had collected himself. "She wants to know if you're coming to The Burrow with us tomorrow."

"Your mum's got enough to deal with. I don't want to be a burden."

"Harry, you know you're not a burden. Mum loves you – all us Weasley's do."

He tried not to think about the implication behind her words. That without actually coming out and saying it, Ginny had just as good as admitted she loved him. "I've been thinking," he started slowly. "I don't know if we should be doing this right now. I mean, you'll be returning to school in September – "

"If you finish that sentence, Harry, I swear I'll use a Bat-Bogey Hex on you," Ginny threatened. "I spent all of last year waiting for you. I'm not about to listen to any more excuses as to why we should put our relationship on hold even longer."

"All I'm saying is it's going to be difficult."

"And all I'm saying is _shut up_." She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought her lips crashing against his.

It gave Ginny what she wanted because he stopped protesting or arguing about their relationship. It was impossible for Harry to think about anything but Ginny's soft lips moving over his and her hands on his chest.

For Harry, being apart from her for so long had only served to deepen his feelings. To feel Ginny expressing those same desires in her touches and the way she kissed him only made him want her more.

Desperate to feel more of her, he shuffled them backward, so his back was against the wall and Ginny was pressed against him. He was amazed at how quickly and effortlessly she had made him forget about everything – that she had reduced his world to just the two of them and nothing outside of it mattered.

When they parted for breath, Ginny noticed the odd expression on his face as he watched her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, letting his forehead come to rest against hers. He was grinning now, struck by the realization that the years of fighting and despair were behind him. Now, he could focus on what really mattered.

The End


End file.
